it's just like falling in love
by dualce
Summary: Kotetsu loses a bet to Nathan. They dress up, there is plenty of sparkles, and lots of humor. Some slight Kotetsu/Nathan, but mostly meant to be amusing and silly.


I never thought this day would come, but here is a non-Hetalia fic, because I like the anime _Tiger & Bunny _way more than I thought I would. This was written for the t_and_b_anon meme, but I may as well post here. Request was basically Kotetsu dressing up in black leather, with Nathan dressing 'manly,' and everybody else is shocked and stunned. So, have a tiny bit of Nathan/Kotetsu! Also, I don't own anything and no profit intended.

* * *

_it's just like falling in love_

* * *

"It'll look good, I promise!" Nathan's voice was muffled behind him as Kotetsu struggled to get the corset over his head rather than untie it. The hard edge dug into his stomach as strong hands helped pull the thing down past his chest. Hands that lingered at his hips, stroking along Kotetsu's bare skin.

"Mm-hmm, looks wonderful," Nathan said breathily into his ear, and then giggled as his hands moved from his hips to tighten the corset, yanking so hard that Kotetsu gasped for air.

"Aiii, be careful!" Kotetsu complained. He rubbed at his ribs, pushing the hard, er, fabric or whatever it was. It came up just to his nipples, laced in the back, and was silver and glittery. Nathan's gloves matched his corset, but that was the extent of the similarity of their outfits. Nathan was clad in a white suit, cut slim along his body, with a black undershirt and a zebra-striped tie. He looked – like a man. Manly. Well, as manly as someone with glittery gloves and glittery eyeshadow did. And a faint blush of lipstick. You could take the guy out of the flamboyant, flame-red clothes, apparently, but that was about it.

Nathan held out a hand around him – they were facing a mirror, so Kotetsu wouldn't miss an instant of this ordeal – er, _experience_ – and Kotetsu took the gloves from him. He was already wearing thigh-high black leather boots, so black leather gloves up past his elbows? Sure, why not.

Kotetsu pulled them on with a little difficulty, and then stood there, staring at himself in the mirror. Well. This was...

"I need a drink," Kotetsu muttered, and Nathan giggled.

"Later, darling. If you start now, you won't be able to walk!"

Kotetsu's feet already hurt, protesting against their leather entrapment, even though the heels weren't even that high. He sighed. "We're done, right?" He said, a note of hope still alive in his voice.

"Not at all! Let's get your hair and makeup done!"

The hope died quickly. Nathan led him over to a chair and sat him down, and Kotetsu got to look at himself in _another_ mirror. Also, the corset really dug into his stomach. He shifted, trying to get comfortable.

"Hey, no fidgeting!" Nathan swatted his shoulder.

"I'm trying, but this damn thing...!"

"Beauty hurts, darling." He pinched Kotetsu's arm.

"Ow!" But Kotetsu stopped moving, slumping down into the chair.

Nathan shuffled around him, getting makeup things together and started brushing stuff across his face.

"Your skin is such a lovely color, honey. How often do you tan?"

"Hey, I don't tan!" Kotetsu tried not to flinch as Nathan worked around his eyes. At least he was letting him keep the mask on, although of course everyone knew who he was. _Wild Tiger strikes again! In...glitter. Yeah, take that?_

"Uh-huh." Nathan clearly didn't believe him. He finished with Kotetsu's face, and started smoothing wet liquid-y stuff down his neck, around his beard. "I wish you would let me get rid of this. You look like an old man. Not that I _mind_ a man with experience, but..."

Kotetsu tilted his head up. "No way! I work hard on this." Which was true. It took a lot to keep it trimmed and the lines neat. And he didn't look old. "I don't look that old," he defended himself.

Nathan laughed and placed the bottle of liquid down. He reached to grab a compact filled with powder. It was the same color as his lips, Kotetsu noted.

Nathan dabbed a brush into it and then tilted Kotetsu's face to the left, fingertips gentle but firm along Kotetsu's jawline. He dabbed the brush along Kotetsu's cheekbone, and then tilted his face to do the same to his other cheek. Kotetsu watched the glitter over his eyes shift and sparkle as it caught the light and did not notice the calluses on Nathan's fingers, or the slight pressure of his long fingernails on the skin on his throat. Well, okay. Maybe he kind of noticed. But he didn't say anything. That would be weird.

"Don't try to talk," Nathan warned Kotetsu as he pulled away and reached for the next torture weapon. Kotetsu rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He looked towards the mirror instead of at Nathan. Nathan was close to him, eyes narrowed in concentration, and his own makeup was applied perfectly. At least Kotetsu would look good. It was a small consolation, but Kotetsu clung to it.

"I'm never losing a bet to you again," he muttered.

"Hey, no talking!" Nathan drew back from him to pinch his arm again.

"Ow!"

"Kotetsu, don't make me hurt you." Nathan, rather than glare, smiled sweetly at him, in a way that said he would enjoy hurting Kotetsu just fine.

"Sorry," Kotetsu said, and then clamped his mouth shut and looked woefully up through his bangs to convey his sincerity.

Nathan just raised an eyebrow. "Does that work on anyone?"

Kotetsu opened his mouth and then shut it quickly. He nodded his head hastily. It worked on plenty of people!

Nathan rolled his eyes like he knew the truth and leaned back down over Kotetsu. Kotetsu closed his eyes. Maybe if he didn't look at Nathan, he wouldn't be inclined to talk.

Something small and slick touched his lips and his eyes shot back open.

"It's just lipstick, honey," Nathan said, and smiled at him. His own full lips were pink. The color looked good on him, but Kotetsu hoped that wasn't what was going on him. Maybe a red, or something. That would look okay.

Or nothing! Plain bare lips would be better. What was he thinking? The glitter corset was cutting off his air supply to his brain, apparently.

Kotetsu abruptly stopped thinking. He was pretty good at that, sometimes. He focused in on Nathan instead. Nathan smelled good. He always did, even at the gym. Kotetsu figured it was a second NEXT power, maybe. That would be a weird power, but useful. Would it be useful? It was weird to have someone touch his lips. Following the contour, from edge to edge. Like a tiny kiss, small and soft at the corner of his mouth. It had been a long time since anyone had kissed Kotetsu.

"Smile!"

Kotetsu blinked. "Eh?" When Nathan waved him on, he grinned half-heartedly.

"Good enough," Nathan sighed, and swiped a tube of lipstick along his lips.

When he pulled back, Kotetsu got a full look at himself in the mirror. He looked weird – highlighted cheeks, lips a dark red – but still with his mask on, and of course his beard. Not _bad_, but well. Weird.

Everything about tonight was weird.

Nathan came up behind him holding a long brown thing.

"Oh no."

"Oh, yes!" Nathan grinned and plunked the wig down on the counter in front of Kotetsu. "I told you, we're going _all the way_." He said this with a flirty smile and Kotetsu squirmed in his seat as Nathan's hands started going through his hair, clipping it back. Within a few short minutes – the man was fast – the long black-brown wig, close to his own hair color, actually, was being yanked down his head.

"Oi, it's tight!"

"Of course it is. It's not supposed to fall off, sweetie." Nathan finished securing the front of it, clipping it into place _very_ tightly. Kotetsu winced. He was tough, this was nothing! Nathan did something, and Kotetsu yelped. It felt like his scalp was being yanked off!

"Okay, done! You look gorgeous, of course!" Nathan swung around him and hugged him from behind. Or hugged a stranger. Who was staring at him from behind the mirror, rubbing at her head.

"Don't touch the hair!" Nathan slapped his hand away. "In fact, don't touch your face. Or anything. You'll ruin all my hard work!"

Kotetsu didn't pay attention to him, too busy staring at himself in the mirror. The hair – the hair made all the difference. If he had looked strange before, well now he looked gorgeous. Even with a beard. His hair fell in waves, down to his shoulders, where it delved into thick spirals of curls. Several strands framed his face, and the makeup that had looked odd before now made him look smoky and sultry.

"Damn."

Nathan smirked at him, over his shoulder. "You're welcome."

"H-hey! This was – you said – it was your bet!" Kotetsu sputtered.

"Well, I _could_ have made you look ridiculous, but why waste your gorgeous body?" Nathan groped said gorgeous body, although the solid corset made it a lot harder to do. He managed to pull Kotetsu over to the full length mirror, and Kotetsu got a good look at himself.

"Damn," he said again.

Nathan laughed beside him. "Here, this is the final touch." He snapped a necklace – more like a collar – around his neck. It offset the long line of his collarbone. Which had glitter dusted along it. Huh.

"We make a good pair," Nathan said, and instead of leaning into Kotetsu, he picked up his hand and wrapped it through his arm. They did look – matching. Kotetsu's black was offset by the striking white of Nathan's suit, and Nathan cut a strong figure in his suit, Kotetsu could admit. Nathan was still taller than him, even with Kotetsu wearing heels.

"They're going to be so jealous, sweetie, they won't know what hit them!" Nathan said, and patted Kotetsu's hand.

Kotetsu could also admit he was ready to flee the premises, in a way he had never felt before. (Heroes didn't run, dammit!) Even when Nathan pulled him along to the party, his legs felt heavy, leaden.

That could partly because of the shoes, though.

The heels made him stagger, and he clutched Nathan's arm as they walked down the hall to the _Heroes TV_ event. If he had a little more time, he could get used to walking in them, maybe. Or maybe not, he thought as he tripped on some air and only Nathan's taller, surprising strong figure kept him upright.

Nathan glared at him and Kotetsu smiled weakly. "Sorry."

"Take small steps," Nathan told him as they entered the room. "And smile!"

"Ha," Kotetsu mumbled, mouth going dry as the lights flashed in front of him. Lots of lights. Party lights, regular lights, all kinds of lights. No cameras though, thank goodness. Although there might be one in a second, as soon as Agnes caught sight of them. It wouldn't take long, considering everyone else's reaction to them.

Everyone's mouths were hanging out, hands limp at their sides, but Nathan just breezily swept up to the group and greeted everyone cheerfully.

"Alright then darling, I'll go get us a drink. Hang tight!"

Kotetsu hung tight. He sank into the floor like he was chained to a cement block and thrown into the river, never to resurface.

"H-hey?" He waved his hand and his glove crinkled around the elbow.

There was no response. Kotetsu scanned the room anxiously for Nathan. He was really never, _never_ going to lose a bet again.

"WHAT is going ON?" Blue Rose was the first to speak, darting close to him to hiss her question at him.

"Uh."

"Wild Tiger-san?" Origami peered up at him, confused.

"No?" Kotetsu tried.

"...Kotetsu...?" Antonio managed to spit out, his eyes ridiculously huge.

"Who?" Kotetsu edged towards a door (escape route).

"You, you smell good..." Antonio said, leaning near him, and Kotetsu blinked.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"What are YOU doing?" Blue Rose hissed, and flapped her hands at him. "Why are you WEARING THAT?"

"I'm, um, incognito. Criminal activities. Who I'm capturing." That made more sense in his head, Kotetsu thought upon reflection.

"We're on a date," Nathan said next to him again, and handed him a drink. Kotetsu winced. Antonio whipped his head around so fast it looked painful.

"You are?" He said, then turned beet red. But everyone else echoed him. Bunny, when Kotetsu finally looked over at him, looked amused. Like he knew what was going on. Kotetsu glared at him. Kid thought he knew everything.

"Yes, of course!" Nathan slipped an arm around Kotetsu and pulled him close. Kotetsu fit neatly under his arm. No, wait, he didn't. "True love comes in many shapes and sizes," Nathan continued, and cuddled Kotetsu closer. The corset dug into his ribcage. Kotetsu winced again and downed his drink.

"This is true!" Sky High was saying something melodramatically, the first to recover. "I wish you the best of luck, and love, and the best again!" He struck a pose. Kotetsu hated him a little, just then.

"Aww, thanks honey!" Nathan settled a hand on Kotetsu's hip. "Now if you'll excuse us..." he spun Kotetsu away. Kotetsu officially gave up on understanding what was going on.

"Where are we going?" Kotetsu switched his empty glass with another as they passed by a waiter.

"Dancing!"

Kotetsu tossed back this drink, too. "Great."

Nathan laughed. "You're handling this very well, he said as he arranged Kotetsu around him. Kotetsu rested his hands on Nathan's shoulders, and Nathan held him firmly by the hips. They swayed to the music. Over Nathan's shoulder, or around it – he was tall – Kotetsu could still see the group standing there, staring at them. Nathan whirled them around, deeper into the crowd, and they disappeared into a crowd of people.

"Well," Kotetsu shrugged, looking back at Nathan. Nathan smiled down at him, amused at his expense, but not meanly so. "It's not the strangest thing I've done," he admitted, although it was definitely in the top five. Probably.

Nathan's hands squeezed his hips, and he was laughing at him. "Of course, honey," and his eyes twinkled – or maybe that was his eyeshadow. It was hard to tell, his hat kept part of his face in shadow. His lips were shiny, though. Kotetsu was a little buzzed, maybe.

"I look good though, right?" Because as long as Kotetsu was wearing women's clothing, he ought to at least look amazing.

"You always look good," Nathan said, and pulled him a little closer.

Kotetsu squinted up at him. "You look good, too." Nathan did. The suit er, suited him, as well as the outrageous fur and feathers and flame did.

Nathan just smiled and released him to dip him. Kotetsu went as gracefully as he could, and only managed to step on one of Nathan's feet as he came back up. Nathan didn't complain, though, just swung him around and settled him back into his arms. It was a lot easier to dance, Kotetsu realized, when you didn't have to lead. He relaxed into Nathan and tried to follow the beat as best he could.

"Is it working?" Kotetsu asked.

"Hmm?" Nathan pulled back to look at Kotetsu.

Kotetsu tilted his head slightly, back towards the group, some of whom were still standing in the same spot. Kotetsu caught sight of Sky High and Blue Rose dancing, though. Blue Rose was glaring at him.

Antonio hadn't moved, and he loomed like a sad mountain in the distance.

Nathan chuckled. "Who says I'm trying to seduce him?"

"Oh. Well then, who?" Kotetsu asked, genuinely curious.

Nathan laughed. "Oh, sweetie, it's cute how clueless you are." He twirled Kotetsu again, catching him so Kotetsu's back was resting against his chest. A soft kiss brushed against his cheek, by his ear. "It's you, my dear," Nathan said clearly, and Kotetsu knew he said it for his sake, so it was obvious even to him.

"Oh," Kotetsu said, but the sound was lost as Nathan spun him away into the crowd. And then back until they were face to face. Nathan's face was calm, clear, but Kotetsu suspected there was probably more than that. Or maybe it was as simple as that. Maybe it was an invitation, to spend the night, like Nathan sometimes offered – half-jokingly, but not really.

Kotetsu stumbled and landed heavily on Nathan's shoe. Kotetsu mumbled an apology.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's part of your charm!" Nathan winced, though. He tightened his arms around Kotetsu, and Kotetsu tried to lean in a little. Less space equals less chance of taking any toes out, he thought. They were pressed close together, and Kotetsu's arms linked around Nathan's neck. All Kotetsu had to do was turn his head so his cheek rested against Nathan's chest, or he could keep his face tilted forward and up and press a light kiss against Nathan's full lips.

The shock was clear across Nathan's face, his eyes wide.

"Sorry," Kotetsu started, because maybe it _was_ a joke. Kotetsu was pretty bad at reading people, especially the ones he was closest too. Nathan cut him off, though, kissing him again, and it was still light, exploring, just the fit of their lips together, but not a kiss you could mistake for a joke.

"Damn," Nathan said as he pulled back, and Kotetsu grinned. He still had it. Oh yeah.

"We should make bets more often," Nathan teased, pressing close to him as they twirled around.

"Um, maybe not," Kotetsu said. Nathan faked an exaggerated disappointment, and Kotetsu shrugged.

"Or maybe a different kind of bet?" Nathan winked at him.

"Maybe," Kotetsu agreed, and grinned.

* * *

fin.


End file.
